Toi, Moi, et Lui
by FanOnePieceYaoi
Summary: La jalousie est un vilain défaut. Ça, Zoro est bien placé pour le savoir. Zoro, Luffy, Sanji. Yaoi.


Bonjour, bonsoir ! Et bien, me revoilà en force avec une nouvelle fanfiction. Bon, alors elle va suivre un processus assez spécial: je vais l'écrire sous quatre points de vues différents. Ici, c'est celui de Luffy. Beh, voilà, je n'en dis pas plus :D

**Disclaimer: ***prend un micro* Tout est à Oda-sama~

**Rating:** K+

**Genre: **Yaoi. Autre genre à découvrir...

**Pairings:** Zoro x Luffy, Sanji x Luffy.** H**éhé ^^ que du yaoi.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Point de vue: Luffy**_

_**{Toi, tu m'aimes. Moi, je t'aime. Lui, il m'aime.}**_

* * *

« Luffy... »

Ne pars pas.

S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Zoro...

« Je suis désolé Luffy... »

Je fonds en larmes. Il est parti. Pour toujours.

Tout ça pour une broutille.

Tout ça pour rien.

Sanji essaie de me consoler. Je le repousse. Si je le vois maintenant, je risque de lui faire du mal. Alors il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il m'approche.

Aujourd'hui, ça fait deux mois que Zoro et moi sommes ensembles. Deux mois qu'il n'y a plus de Zoro d'un côté et de Luffy de l'autre. Deux mois qu'il n'y a que Zoro ___et _Luffy. J'avais tout. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux. Mais maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Je suis comme dévasté. Anéanti. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il est parti pour quelque chose d'aussi bête que la jalousie ? Pour un truc aussi futile ?

**__****Flash-back**

Encore une fête ce soir. Juste entre nous. Pourquoi ? Juste parce qu'on en a envie. Comme ça. Parce qu'on est entre amis. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'aujourd'hui ça fait deux mois, jour pour jour, que Zoro et moi sommes ensembles. Enfin, peut-être...

Il fait beau aujourd'hui. Il y a beaucoup de nuages mais une brise chaude se balade sur le bateau. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher. Je me sens bien, assis là, sur la figure de proue du Sunny, à observer le ciel. Tiens, il est rose orangé. Ça me donne l'impression que les nuages sont en sucre.

On voit toujours le soleil dans sa totalité. Il se rapproche de plus en plus de la ligne d'horizon.

La mer a aussi des reflets roses. L'eau est claire. Ça me donne envie de plonger dedans et d'y nager librement. Ce que je ne pourrai jamais faire. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre.

C'est vraiment un décor magnifique. Presque parfait. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose. Un élément important. Et ce n'est pas qu'une impression. J'ai besoin de lui ___maintenant_.

Je saute par-dessus la tête du Sunny et me précipite vers l'échelle qui mène à la salle d'entraînement. Je monte en flèche. Il est là.

« Zoro ! »

Il s'entraîne avec des poids dix fois plus lourds que lui. Torse nu, recouvert de sueur. Je le mangerais bien lui-aussi.

A l'entente de son nom, il lâche ses altères et pose une serviette sur ses épaules.

« Luffy ? »

Je ne lui laisse même pas le temps de finir sa bouteille d'eau et lui prends la main en l'entraînant vers la sortie. J'ai besoin de lui ___tout de suite_. L'eau se renverse sur lui, mais ça ne lui fait ni chaud ni froid. Après tout, il a déjà connu pire avec moi.

Je suis tellement pressé que je ne prends même pas la peine de descendre l'échelle : je saute directement. De toute façon, je suis élastique. Et Zoro... il survivra.

Une fois que nous touchons le sol, il grimace mais ne bronche pas. C'est mignon.

Sans lâcher sa main, je cours comme un fou jusque l'avant du bateau. Là, je le fais grimper avec moi sur la tête de lion et me réfugie dans ses bras.

Il ne me demande pas d'explications. Il me connaît bien.

J'observe de nouveau le paysage. Il est identique. Le soleil est simplement un peu plus bas. Mais sa lumière me paraît plus chaleureuse. Et le temps plus intime.

« Regarde le ciel. »

Je sens le regard de Zoro rivé sur moi. On dirait qu'il n'arrive pas à décrocher ses yeux. Je répète ma demande et il se décide enfin à observer le ciel avec moi.

« Tu vois ce nuage ? »

Je pointe du doigt un nuage qui ressemble vaguement à une algue touffue.

« Mmh ? »

Je baisse le doigt et souris avant d'ajouter :

« On dirait toi. »

En me tournant vers lui, je vois bien la veine palpitante sur son front. Je sais qu'il déteste ça. Mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je souris encore plus et enroule mes bras autour de sa nuque. Et puis je lève la tête pour l'embrasser. Il est un peu tendu. Mais c'est qu'il est vexé !

J'essaie d'approfondir le baiser mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir bouger. Vexé à mon tour, je me lève, l'attrape par les épaules et me penche sur ses lèvres en le poussant en arrière. Manque de chance, on tombe dans l'eau. Je n'arrive plus à bouger et retiens ma respiration quand je vois Zoro foncer sur moi. Je souris, il m'enserre par la taille et me ramène à la surface. De l'air. Nous reprenons notre souffle alors qu'on nous fait monter sur le bateau. Arrivés là, Sanji me donne une serviette.

« Tu ne pourrais pas faire attention, idiot de marimo ? »

Zoro lui adresse un regard noir et part se changer. Ces deux-là ne se supportent plus. Avant d'avouer mes sentiments à mon second, Sanji avait fait de même pour moi. Ça m'avait vraiment étonné au début, lui qui n'aime que les femmes, mais apparemment, ses sentiments étaient sincères. Comme j'ai refusé, il m'a demandé de n'en parler à personne. Ce que j'ai fait. En excluant Zoro. Je lui dis tout, alors c'était hors de question de lui cacher ça. Il l'a plutôt bien pris. Mais le problème c'est que mon cuisinier a encore des sentiments pour moi. Et c'est là que ça se corse. Beaucoup de tensions sont apparues entre eux. Ce que je regrette. Même si, à la base, ce ne sont pas les meilleurs amis du monde, là, leurs relations se détériorent. Et pas qu'un peu.

Sanji m'emmène dans une cabine en me frottant le dos.

« C'est bon, merci. »

Il m'adresse un dernier regard avant de repartir. Ça me désole de devoir le rejeter comme ça. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Zoro ferait une crise de jalousie et ça finirait mal. Il avait déjà bien faillit faire perdre un bras à Sanji. Juste parce qu'il m'a embrassé sur la joue. Je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Jamais.

Après m'être changé, je rejoins les autres. Ils sont tous à table. A part Sanji. Je m'assois rapidement en demandant du regard à Nami où se trouve le cuisinier. Elle me montre la sortie de la cuisine du menton. Je prends alors mon assiette et quitte les lieux. Sanji est assis contre le mât, son assiette à la main, observant l'horizon. Je le rejoins et m'installe près de lui. Quand il se rend compte de ma présence, il se tourne vers moi, et me sourit. Je fais de même.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne manges pas avec nous ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'affronter le regard de Zoro ce soir. Et puis, les étoiles sont belles.

- Ouais... »

Je n'ajoute rien mais ça m'énerve. C'est vrai que Zoro en fait trop des fois. Et maintenant on ne peut même plus manger tous ensemble. Qu'est-ce que ça sera après ?

« Viens. »

J'attrape sa main et l'invite à se lever. Ce qu'il fait. Sans même lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, je me dirige vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'il comprend mes intentions, il me retient en arrière.

« Non Luffy. »

Je bouillonne de rage. Si je veux qu'on mange ensemble, on mangera ensemble.

« C'est un ordre. »

Maintenant, nous sommes face à face. Il fait bien quelques centimètres de plus que moi. Il hésite. Je le fixe avec un air déterminé. Il va bien finir par craquer.

Il sourit et me sert la main. J'avais déjà oublié sa main dans la mienne. Il se penche vers moi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

« San... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir. Sanji vient de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, j'ai fermé les yeux. Quand je les rouvre, je vois que lui aussi a les yeux fermés.

Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

Évidemment, je l'aime. Comme j'aime Nami, Chopper, Franky ou encore Brook. Mais lui veut plus que ça. Et je ne peux pas le lui donner.

Je m'éloigne doucement et mets fin à ce baiser, sans pour autant arrêter de le fixer. Il ouvre les yeux à son tour et me regarde.

« Je suis désolé, mes sentiments n'ont pas changés. »

Sanji baisse la tête. Je crois qu'il a rougi.

« C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je me suis laissé aller. »

Je souris un peu et lui frappe l'épaule.

« C'est rien. Allez, viens. »

Je le tire et me tourne vers la cuisine. Mais à peine ai-je fait un pas que je dois m'arrêter. Je lâche brusquement la main de mon cuisinier. Zoro est dans l'encadrement de la porte. Et il a tout vu.

« Zoro c'est... il a pas... »

Je n'ose pas terminer ma phrase. Il reste immobile. Seule sa respiration fait lever son torse de façon régulière. Il a un regard noir qui me transperce pour venir se poser sur Sanji. Celui-ci s'est figé au début, mais il s'est rapidement repris. Le blond se place devant moi et fait face à mon second. Je redoute le pire.

Qui ne tarde pas à arriver.

« Enfoiré ! »

Zoro se jette sur lui, tout ses sabres dégainés. Sanji essaie de se défendre du mieux qu'il peut. Mais mon second ne semble pas prendre ça à la légère. Il ne se bat pas avec le dos de ses sabres. C'est pas bon du tout.

« Arrêtez ! »

A peine ai-je dit ça que Sanji pousse un cri de douleur. Quelques gouttes de sang s'éparpillent sur le sol. Un sabre a entaillé son mollet.

« Non ! Arrêtez ça ! »

Alertés, les autres nous ont rejoints. Franky se jette sur eux pour tenter de les arrêter. En vain. Moi je pourrais le faire. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Mon corps refuse de m'obéir et me condamne à rester là, à attendre et observer.

Sanji fait faillir Zoro avec un coup de pied. Il lâche le sabre qu'il tenait dans sa bouche. Le cuisinier l'attrape et le pointe vers sa poitrine. Ils restent silencieux un instant, en se lorgnant.

« Fais-le. Si t'as du cran. Tue moi. Mais saches que si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui te tuerai. »

Zoro parlait d'une voix grave et monotone. Son regard s'était assombri et ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Sanji.

___Mais ils sont fous !_

Je retrouve enfin la force de bouger et en profite pour me précipiter vers eux.

« Sanji ! Ne fais pas ça ! »

Mais c'est déjà trop tard. J'ai juste le temps de le voir, des mèches blondes cachant ses yeux, appuyer sur le torse de Zoro avec son propre sabre. Non...

« Non ! »

Sanji lâche soudainement le katana et tombe à genoux. Zoro s'effondre. Je me jette sur lui et le rattrape avant que sa tête ne touche le sol. Il a un trou béant au niveau du cœur.

« Zoro ! »

Je n'ai jamais été dans un tel état d'affolement. Zoro sourit. Cet idiot va mourir, et il trouve le moyen de sourire. Je lui tiens le visage d'une main alors que des larmes commencent à perler sur mes joues.

« Zoro reste ! Reste avec moi ! »

Il tousse. Je le serre contre moi.

« Luffy... »

Ne pars pas.

S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Zoro...

« Je suis désolé Luffy... »

Je fonds en larmes et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mes doigts cherchent vainement à s'agripper à son t-shirt alors qu'il prononce ses derniers mots.

« Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Je hurle. Il est parti. Pour toujours.

Tout ça pour une broutille.

Tout ça pour rien.

* * *

Alors, je suis sûre que vous avez deviné quels seront les deux prochains points de vue. Mais le dernier: surprise ^^

Et le genre mystère était donc _deathfiction_. Eh bah... Vous vous y attendiez pas, hein ? :D

À bientôt -ou à dans longtemps- pour la suite !


End file.
